Zombiestuck: Chapter 1
by Demonicangel099
Summary: This is a Zombiestuck! Humanstuck! AU. Rated M for gore, possible sex, and language. TRIGGER WARNINGS: Character Death. Incest. Gore, Death. Though, the first few chapters revolve around Equius and Nepeta, this will include most of the Trolls/Kids. Alpha and Beta. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Homestuck or the characters, they all belong to Andrew Hussie.


**A/N: This is a Zombiestuck fanfiction. It's rated M for gore, possible sex, death. Trigger Warnings: Character Death, Eventual Sex. Language. Gore.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or it's characters. They all belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Now that I have all of that out of they way, let me get started.**

 **Chapter I (Equius' point of view)**

Equius Zahhak awoke to the loud buzzing of his phone on the table in front of him. It took Equius a moment to gather himself enough to answer the phone. When he finally picked up, a frightened female voice was on the other end of the line.

"Equius, I'm scared…" The voice whimpered. The voice belonged to his best friend, Nepeta Leijon. They have been very close ever since they met in middle school nearly a decade ago, So Equius knew something was seriously wrong. "Nepeta, is everything okay?" He asks with a worried tone.

"They're people outside my house, they're banging on my door and it's very loud," She says, her voice trailing off into tears, "Equius, please hurry.. T-they are scaring me.." She choked on her tears causing her to stutter violently.

"Nepeta, go upstairs to your room and do not come out until I tell you it's safe." Equius commands. When Nepeta assures him that she will, he puts his phone into his pocket and rushes over to the front door. He grabbed his car keys off the key rack which rested beside the door, Equius grabbed the keys so quick he knocked the rack off the wall. It hits the ground with a loud thud but Equius ignores it and rushes to his truck which sat, parked in his gravel driveway.

Equius rushed over the the small white pickup truck and pulls the door open quickly. He climbs in before the door can shut. He puts the key in the ignition and turns it. The truck makes a loud and rough sound before going completely silent. 'Fuck!' Equius tries to start it again, this time having more luck. The radio in the truck starts to blast Equius' favorite station, which was the Country music station. Equius silences the music by turning the volume dial to the left, all the way.

Equius pulls out of his gravel driveway quickly and turns on the road to Nepeta's house. Worrying thoughts went through his mind as he thought of what could happen to his best friend if he does not get to her soon. Equius pushes down on the gas pedal, the road's were completely vacant with no signs of cars being on them for hours.

Equius gripped the steering wheel anxiously as he grew closer to the small neighborhood which his friend lived in. Equius' was flooring the gas pedal when he finally arrived in front of Nepeta's house.

When Equius closely examined the house, the front door has been torn from its metallic hinges, Equius opened the glove box and pulled out a small 9 millimeter pistol and made sure that it was fully loaded. When he was assured that it was loaded and ready to shoot if needed, he opened the truck door and rushed to the house.

Equius ran up the stone path that led to the suburban modeled home. He slowed his pace when he got near the door to make sure he did not attract the attention of the people lurking in his friend's home. He raised his gun and rested it on his unoccupied forearm and slowly stepped on the fallen door into the house.

When Equius walked in the house, the sight shocked him. There were five men, groaning and attempting to climb the stairs. They were failing and tripping over each other. What really shocked Equius is that the men looked sick, not just 'yellow' like a fever, but their skin looked rotted and decayed. Some of the men has chunks of their skin torn, or rather bit out of their body. One of the men's arms was barely attached to the rest of his body. The men didn't seem bothered or really affected by their body's severe injuries. They just kept groaning and tried to make their way up the staircase.  
"What are you doing?" Equius yells as he steps closer, gagging from the horrible smell coming from the men.  
Equius forgets the smell and focuses back on his moirail, and asks the men again, "I said, what are you doing in this house!" Equius' loud tone attracts the attention of the men and they begin making their way towards him.

"I have a gun, and I will shoot." The men ignore him and just groan and grow closer.

"I will shoot!" He repeats, but they once again ignore him and continue to grow closer. They were now at least four feet away from him, the stench of their decaying bodies stronger than ever.  
"Damn it, I didn't want to do this!" He yells angrily and shoots the closest one in the head with extreme precision and accuracy.

The male readies the gun once more, "If you don't want to end up like your friend I suggest you leave." Equius looks at the door.

Now deciding that the men were not going to cooperate, he quickly shoots another bullet. The bullet pierces two of the men's head. He readies the gun and tries to shoot another, but the gun jams. Knowing that he has no time to fix the gun, he throws it at one of the men. The only reaction is an angered groan.  
Equius turns around and runs the other way with the two remaining men not far behind him. He makes his way to the kitchen, and searches the drawers for a knife or any other sharp object. He finds a butcher knife in the dish drainer and turns back around with caution.  
One of the men was in the doorway of the kitchen, gradually making his way in. Equius' charged at the male, knife in hand. Equius was 'in shape' male so he had plenty of strength to hold the groaning man down.

Equius quickly realized the man's eyes were a pale white, there were no pupils or irises, "What the hell?" Equius says, staring at the struggling man in awe. He had finally came to the conclusion that the men were not sick, but rather dead. He had no time to ponder on the possibility of this because the man took advantage of Equius while he was in thought. He got away from Equius by scratching him on the arm, Equius yells in pain and charges at the man again, this time jabbing the knife through the skull of the man.

Equius didn't pull the knife out, instead he inspected the wound on his arm, they were deep scratches and ran from his forearm to his elbow. It was stinging but Equius ignored it, remembering that Nepeta was in trouble.

He rushed out of the kitchen and ran right into his friend who had blood on her shirt, "Nepeta, what happened?" He examines his friends body, "Are you hurt?"

Nepeta looks at him, "No, I am fine.." She looks at his arm, "Equius!" Tears begin to fall from her face.  
Equius looks down at his arm, "It's okay, it is just a small scratches."  
"No, Equius… you don't understand…" Nepeta sobs, "They… They are sick…"  
"I know, Nepeta." Equius replies, not following what she is saying.

"You're gonna get sick, too…" Nepeta sobs loudly, and leaves Equius speechless and confused.


End file.
